Glee Reunion
by PigfartsMalfoy
Summary: Mpreg Kurt. When a certain someone turns up pregnant at the McKinley Reunion, something is bound to happen. But what is that something?


Most of the original New Directions is gathered in the choir room. It's been 5 years since the last originals graduated and lots of them have been busy. They are all sat down apart from Klaine.

"Hey where are the IT couple of 2017?" Mercedes asks everyone.

The door opens and Blaine walks through. He keeps it open for a heavily pregnant Kurt. "Hey guys Kurt Hummel is back at McKinley!" The person in question then waddles over to his usual seat at the back with Blaine supporting.

"Well now we are all here we can-"

"Wait are we not going to talk about the fact that Gel Head has managed to knock up Lady Hummel?" Santana says.

"We'll talk about this later. Rachel what have you been up to?" Kurt successfully diverts the topic.

"I am Rachel Berry and I am currently starring in Funny Girl still. I am going out with Finn Hudson."

"I'm Finn Hudson and I'm teaching here as the football coach. Going out with Rachel Berry."

"I'm Tina Cohen-Chang and I have just married Mike Chang."

"I'm now Mike Cohen-Chang and I work as a professional choreographer."

"I'm Quinn Fabray and I'm a lawyer now. Engaged to Puck."

"I'm Noah Puckerman and I'm in the navy. Engaged to the lovely Miss Fabray."

"I'm Brittany S Pierce and I run Fondue for Two. I still have my sweet lady kisses."

"I'm Santana Lopez and I'm starring in Chicago. Going out with Brittany."

"I'm Artie Abrams and I'm a director. Y'all remember Kitty? Yeah, we be going out!"

"I'm Mercedes Jones and I have a new record deal coming out. Currently with Sam."

"I'm Sam Evans and I'm a supermodel. Mercedes said but we're together."

"I'm Blaine Anderson-Hummel and I'm writing musicals with Kurt. We also perform them."

"I'm Kurt Anderson-Hummel, I'm 8 and a half months pregnant and I perform/write musicals with Blaine." Kurt spots Santana looking at him pointedly and sighs. "OK here's the deal. I carry the K gene which means I can carry and give birth. We didn't know about it before I got pregnant but here I am."

Somehow the girls manage to crowd around Kurt. As they all look at him, he nods. A few of the girls squeal as they feel the baby kick. Blaine looks at him adoringly and leans over for a kiss.

"Okay guys I believe I asked you to all prepare a song for our theme of musicals?" Mr Schue brings everyone back from Klaine daydreams.

"I have one with Blaine. It's from Hairspray though. Is that alright?"

"Sure Kurt."

Together the duo sing 'Without Love'. Kurt takes Tracy and Penny while Blaine takes Link and Seaweed. Everyone applauds them. With difficulty Kurt sits back down only to find everyone moving to play 'Spin the Bottle' while Mr Schue leaves to get his kids and Emma.

Kurt gets to spin first and it lands on Rachel. They kiss and Blaine yells out for them to stop. They do and Blaine whispers "Now I know what it was like to see me kiss Rachel."

Rachel spins and lands on Finn. They share a sweet kiss before Finn lands on Puck. Everyone cheers as the two boys peck each other. They both look thoroughly grossed out. "I don't know how you do it Kurt? Boys are gross." Finn spits out.

"Well they tell me I'm an honorary girl."

Puck lands on Quinn who then lands on Santana. Santana lands on Brittany who lands on Blaine. "Yay! My second favourite dolphin!" She kisses him as he spins. Blaine does not bother to look as he's calculated it so that he will kiss Kurt.

Blaine leans in and puts his hands on Kurt's waist. Lips touch lips and the room heats. Kurt breaks apart and leaves his head rested on Blaine's chest. He looks up at Blaine with an apologetic expression.

"I have to pee." He whispers and passes the bottle to Mike. Kurt stands up with some difficulty and goes off. When he returns he doesn't return to the game. Instead he heads over to his bed and dumps the baby's bag out onto it. He picks up each outfit folding it back into the bag. Suddenly, he drops the onesie he's holding and grabs his back. Blaine notices and rushes over quickly.

"Are you alright Kurt?"

"Yeah just a Braxton Hicks again." Kurt had been having the light sporadic contractions all week now. Quinn also notices the scene but for a different reason.

"Hey guys" She says, coming over to them. "Looks like you're nesting Kurt."

"You know I didn't even realise that's what I was doing."

"Blaine, could you excuse us for a minute? I think I need to talk to Kurt about some personal experiences." Quinn looks at him apologetically but Blaine just laughs and nods. Quinn takes Kurt to the library and helps him sit down.

"Kurt, you're nesting right? When I started nesting, it wasn't long til I actually gave birth. I mean I did have a premature birth with Beth because the stress of the competition got to me. You need to be ready." Quinn continues. "Labour's different for everyone. Have you decided to go with natural or painkillers?"

"I have to go natural, due to complications earlier on. I had a problem with my blood sugar and I kept fainting. They think the drugs will cause issues. But I'm allowed to eat during labour. I have the mobile number for my OBGYN's husband who has been through this before and he is happy to answer any questions."

"Well it's time for pizza so let's head back to the choir room." Once they are back, Blaine meets them at the door with 2 boxes.

"I have pepperoni and margherita for us 3. Was your talk good?"

"Thanks honey, yeah it's really helped. And you can help too if you give me a massage?" Kurt puts on his best puppy face and Blaine smiles. He starts rubbing Kurt's back as Mr Schue brings his kids over.

"Hi boys, this is Jason and Kelly. Jason and Kelly, the one with gel in his hair is Blaine and the other is Kurt. Say hi"

Jason and Kelly chorus "Hello Blaine and Kurt! It's lovely to meet you!" 

"You too! But I don't put that much gel in my hair."

"Yes you do baby!" Kurt giggles, "Would you both like to see him without hair gel?"

"What?" Blaine whispers, nudging Kurt.

"Oh didn't I tell you? We have to wash it out before bed and I forgot to pack your hair gel." Kurt laughs. "Kids Blaine can't live without hair gel. Blaine they are going to see you anyway so just do it now." Blaine groans but heads off to the bathroom. When he comes back the children are in hysterics.

"You look like Dad!"

Kurt runs his fingers through the soft hair and Quinn asks if she could feel it. Soon everyone is climbing over and on top of Blaine to feel his hair. Kelly starts humming and Kurt immediately smiles.

"It's alright Kelly. Sing Glinda's part and I'll sing Elphaba's part. And yes before you ask I can sing that high. I'm a countertenor." Kelly grins and sings the opening to Defying Gravity. By the time they've reached the bridge, both are dancing round the room while every body looks on. They haven't seen Kurt look so happy since he married Blaine. And right then they know that he's going to be an amazing dad. Kurt's voice steadily rises up to the last note where Kelly and Kurt start laughing.

Later, the kids have gone home with the former Miss Pillsbury, now Mrs Schuester whirl everyone sets up the beds. Blaine has forbidden Kurt from doing anything so he resigns himself to a chair in the corner while he talks on the phone to Carole.

"Yes I'm fine. No Mum I made sure Finn didn't eat all the pizza."

"Good. But did any other symptoms start showing up?"

"Er yes actually. Apparently I've started nesting. But Quinn, Blaine, Finn and Rachel are all looking after me. Oh and I had a few more Braxton Hicks."

"Are they hurting any more than usual?"

"No just being annoying. Is Dad ok? Eating healthily?"

"Yes I am monitoring him closely."

"Good. Well did you want to talk to Finn?"

"Yes please if he's there."

Kurt yells over to Finn who rushes over. Kurt hands the phone over with 2 words. "It's Mum."

Finn goes outside and Kurt gets out his blank sheet music. He poddles over to the piano to start composing. "Blaine listen to this." He calls out. He begins to play while singing the words. "Can't you feel the fire burning? Now it's time to be a man. A great big muscly super big super hot man!"

"That's the verse we've been missing for Hermione right there! Well done. I've been puzzling over that last section for ages and now the song is completed!" Blaine claps.

"Well I've got the last part of Coolest Girl done now. I'll sing it." Kurt starts to play again "The coolest girl on the face of the planet! The coolest bitch on Earth goddamn it! The coolest girl you've ever seen or heard!"

"That's also Hermione right?"

"Yes Blaine. Bonnie Gruesen."

"Have we got Joey's song done?"

"To quote the song 'Am I almost done? No I'm not!' just give me a week or so." 

"Hey Lady Hummel what were you just singing?" Santana asks.

"Oh it's a bunch of songs from our musical called A Very Potter Musical that we are working on. Would you like to hear a song with the cast?" Kurt sets up the laptop to Skype and soon the cast appears on the screen.

"Hey honey Bonnie can't come to rehearsals today so we should do the opening number but with you doing Hermione." Blaine suggests and the cast all agree. Blaine moves over to the band and murmurs can be heard before he comes back to the centre.

"Underneath these stairs, I hear the sneers and feel the glares of my cousin, my uncle and my aunt.

Can't believe how cruel they are and it stings my lightening scar to know they'll never ever give me what I want.

I know I don't deserve these awful rules made by the Dursleys, here on Privet Drive.

Can't take these stupid muggles but despite all of my struggles, I'm still alive!

I'm sick of summer and this waiting around, man it's September so I'm skipping this town.

Hey it's no mystery, there's nothing here for me now.

I gotta get back to Hogwarts!

I gotta get back to school!

I gotta get back to Hogwarts!

Where everyone knows I'm cool.

Back to witches and wizards and magical beasts, to Goblins and ghosts and magical feasts.

It's all that I love and it's all that I need, at Hogwarts, Hogwarts, I think I'm going back!

I'll see my friends, gonna laugh til we cry.

Take my firebolt gonna take to the sky.

No way this year anyone's gonna die and it's gonna be totally awesome!

I'll cast some spells with the flick of my wand.

Defeat the dark arts. Yeah bring it on!

And do it all with my best friend Ron cos together we're totally awesome!"

"Yeah together we're totally awesome!" Joey chimes in. "We don't have long but we're going back.

Don't go for work, don't go there for class."

"Long as we're together-"

"We're gonna kick some ass!"

Suddenly Kurt comes in. "But let's not forget that we need perform well in class if we want to pass our owls!

I may be frumpy but I'm super smart, check out my grades they're A's for a start.

What I lack in looks I make up in heart and well yeah that's totally awesome!"

All sing together "We're sick of summer and this waiting around,

It's like we're dusting in the lost and found.

Hey it's no sorcery, don't need anyone to see how!

We gotta get back to Hogwarts,

We gotta get back to school!

We gotta get back to Hogwarts,

Where everything is magicool!

Back to witches and wizards and magical beasts, to Goblins and ghosts and magical feasts.

It's all that we love and it's all that we need, at Hogwarts, Hogwarts, I think we're going back!"

Devin, Lily and Sanji come in with "Cho Chang, Domo arigoto

Cho Chang, gung hey fat choy

Chang, happy happy new year

Cho Chang!"

Then Nick sings "Cho Chang, I am so in love with Cho Chang,

From Bangkok to Ding Dang, I'll sing my love allowed for Cho Chang!"

The brilliance that is Lauren Lopez then crowds the screen as she drapes herself over the Starkid computer. "This year you bet, gonna get out of here,

The reign of Malfoy is drawing near,

I'll have the greatest wizard career,

It's gonna be totally awesome!

Look out world for the dawn of the day,

When everyone will do whatever I say,

And Potter won't be in my way and then I'll be the one who is totally awesome!"

"Yeah you'll be the one who is totally awesome!"

The whole crew join in with "Who knows how fast this year's gonna go,

Hand me a glass, let the butterbeer flow!"

Blaine says "Maybe at last I'll talk to Cho!"

Joey "Oh no that'd be way too awesome!"

"We're back to learn everything that we can,

To come back to where we began.

And here we are and alakazam!

Here we go this is totally awesome!

Come on and teach us everything you know,

The summer's over and we're itching to go!"

"I think we're ready for Albus Dumbledore!"

Dylan holds his note "Welcome! All of you to Hogwarts.

I welcome all of you to school.

Did you know that here at Hogwarts,

We've got a hidden swimming pool?

Welcome, welcome, welcome Hogwarts!

Welcome hotties, nerds and tools,

Now that I've got you here at Hogwarts,

I'd like to go over a couple of rules."

"Back to witches and wizards and magical beasts,

To goblins and ghosts and magical feasts. It's all that I love and it's all that I need.

Back to spells and enchantments, potions and friends, to"

"Griffindor!"

"Hufflepuff!"

"Ravenclaw!"

"Slytherin!"

"Back to the place where our story begins,

At Hogwarts, Hogwarts!"

"I'm sorry what's its name?"

"At Hogwarts, Hogwarts!"

"I didn't hear you kids!"

"At Hogwarts, Hogwarts!"

"Man I'm glad I'm back!" Blaine finishes the song. New Directions break into applause apart from Finn who's really confused.

"Guys who are the people on the screen?"

"Finn, they are part of Blaine and I's theatre company Team Starkid. They all live in the same apartment block as us." Kurt explains.

"Wait do you and Frankenteen even talk to each other?" Santana laughs.

"Yes they do. It's just we haven't been introduced yet cos 'Frankenteen' hasn't been to New York. Believe me we all get fed up of their 4 hour long talks." Lauren's voice comes out of the computer's tinny speakers.

"Alright enough of that Lauren. Hey Joey don't climb on the sofa, you'll break your ankle again." Kurt scolds.

"Alright Mama Bear." Joey teases.

"Why is he insulting you Kurt? I'm the only one who can nickname you." Santana grumbles.

"Nickname war?" Joey challenges and Santana is all for it.

"Lady Hummel."

"Mama Bear."

"Porcelain."

"Honorary Girl."

"Princess."

"Diva."

"McDoughface."

"Resident Drama Queen."

"Queen of GaGa."

"Hobbit's Boyfriend."

"Hair idolist"

"Ginny."

"Gelface lover."

"Stumpy's boyfriend."

"Queen Single Lady."

"Owner of Broadwayville."

"Cement's boyfriend."

"OK I've had enough of you insulting me and Kurt-"

"Kurt and I, Blaine. I swear you were dropped as a baby on the head. I've told you several times to use correct grammar."

"And that is why we call him Mama Bear." Jaime butts in.

"Oh look it's 12.00 in Baltimore. You know what this means." Dylan slides into the conversation. Suddenly the whole Starkid Team including Kurt and Blaine burst into a rendition of 'Good Morning Baltimore'. As they finish a 4 part harmony, New Directions look at them confused.

"Oh don't worry, we do this the whole time. It's a wonder we get anything done." Blaine laughs. The Starkids over in New York leave the call and Mr Schue comes back into the room.

"I thought I heard singing from unfamiliar people?"

"Yeah it's a song that Kurt and Blaine wrote for their musical. They got their theatre company to sing on the Skype call." Rachel answers. Meanwhile Kurt lays his head on Blaine's shoulder with his eyes closed. His breathing slows, Kurt curls into Blaine. Blaine calls out to the rest of the group. "Hey I think Kurt's pretty much asleep so maybe I could get some help putting him in bed?"

"Yeah, I think we're all ready to go to sleep. Loads of us have jet lag." Mercedes, Quinn and Tina help walk Kurt over to the bed in his half-asleep state. He mumbles a small thank you to them and a small sorry to the rest of the group.

"Don't worry Princess we know you're tired. Like your friends said, you're Mama Bear!" Puck grins and the rest of the New Directions climb into their respective beds. The various couples are cuddled in bed and the Glee Club remember the different couples from 5 years ago. The originals seem to have paired off well.

Kurt wakes with a start. He gasps as a sharp pain runs through his body. He grips at his stomach and in his gut he just knows. Glancing around the choir room at the various filled airbeds, he shakes Blaine awake. Blaine wakes with blinking eyes. They have a whispered conversation.

"I don't think they're Braxton Hicks anymore."

"Kurt! It's happening?"

"Yeah but before we have this baby, I'm gonna pee." Blaine helps Kurt up and leads him to the bathroom. As Kurt is in the stall, Blaine gets the all clear to call Carole and Burt.

"Is this Burt Hummel-Hudson-"

"No, it's Carole. Who is this?"

"Hey Carole it's Blaine."

"Oh my god, is the baby coming?" Carole squeals down the line before a sleepy Burt says "Carole get off the phone. It's 3.00 in the morning."

"Carole, could you put me on speaker?" Carole obliges. "Burt, babies don't have clocks."

"Is Kurt managing with the contractions?" As if he is answering Kurt grips onto the sink and groans.

"We'll be on the first flight over. You're at McKinley today?"

"Yeah, well better sort Kurt out." Blaine ends the call and supports Kurt.

Mercedes can't help hearing the groans coming from the boy's bathroom and calls out.

"Mercedes?" Blaine comes rushing out of the bathroom. "Kurt's gone into labour. Could you stay with him while I get Mr Schue and Finn? Burt and Carole are coming from Washington."

"Don't panic Blaine. I'll stay with him but maybe you should get Quinn too? She's the only one who truly knows what Kurt's about to go through." Mercedes makes her way to the bathroom and Blaine heard murmurs. He rushes back to the choir room. He picks his way to Mr Schue who startles awake once Blaine taps him.

"Mr Schue? Kurt's gone into labour." Blaine checks a new text from Kurt. "His water just broke. He's in the boy's bathroom." Mr Schue nods and gets up. Blaine heads over to Finn and Quinn who are sleeping near each other. He tells them the same as Mr Schue. Together they all make their way to Kurt, Blaine having grabbed both Kurt and the baby's bags- matching of course.

Rachel and Puck wake up to notice many people missing.

"Mr Schue, Finn, Quinn, Mercedes, Blaine and Kurt are all gone." Rachel forgets to whisper and wakes everyone else up too.

Back in the bathroom, they decide they won't make it to the hospital back in New York so the next best thing is the nurse's office. Blaine and Finn take Kurt. Outside the choir room, Kurt yells for everyone to stop. Blaine rubs his back as the contraction takes over. The alumni inside the room hear the commotion and rush over to the door. Rachel screeches "Kurt's having the baby! Let's go!"

Sam pulls her back from running outside. "I think Kurt would rather have just a few people actually witnessing the birth. Also just because we were there for Quinn's labour, doesn't mean it's gonna be the same. Boys are different. I'll go out and ask if there is anything we can do."

Sam slips out and Blaine turns.

"Hey Blaine, Rachel kinda woke us all up and we can see that the baby's coming. Do you need anything?"

"Actually there is. Kurt's gonna need food and water. Sam, you, Mike and Tina go to the cafeteria. Rachel can wait out front for Burt and Carole while Puck grabs the rest of our bags. Brittany and Santana can run to our car to grab our OBGYN'S number and Kurt's phone. There should also be a few DVDs in there that they can bring back." Blaine barks orders while Kurt recovers. The rest of the Glee Club scarpees. They'd snuck out behind Sam to eavesdrop. Kurt allows the rest of the people to help him to the nurse's office. Once they get there, Kurt grips onto the counter while Mr Schue makes up the bed. He slowly exhales while Blaine starts to write down the times of the contractions on the whiteboard. At the moment they are about 20 minutes apart and 40 seconds in length.

Once Kurt is situated on the bed, they open the laptop again. Team Starkid will increase by one so they ought to know. "Sorry to wake you guys up. It's 3 in the morning. But um we have some news." Kurt says. "Someone decided to make an early entrance."

"Oh my god!"

"The baby's coming!"

"Baby Starkid!"

"Yay!"

"Are you coping?"

"Love you guys!"

But then the group goes into whispers. Dylan seems to become the unofficial spokesperson for Starkid. "We'll be on the first flight over to you. We wanna meet her in person less than a day old. She needs to be christened with the power of Schwartz." Kurt smiles.

"Fine. As long as it's the high F."

"Of course."

"Is Bonnie there? And Meredith? After this baby is out, I need to talk to both of them."

"We're here!" Bonnie jumps into view.

"Good well the-" Kurt breaks off, eyes closed, hands gripped on his bump. He concentrates on breathing and Blaine takes over.

"So you'll all be coming here?"

"Yes."

"Well then it's William McKinley High School."

"See you!" Once they go, Blaine turns to Kurt. He offers a glass of water to the panting boy who takes a long drink. The sweaty countertenor smiles up at Blaine as the alumni return with their various items. Sam hands a chocolate bar to Kurt who devours it along with another bar. And another. And another. Sam gapes at the amount the slender boy eats but Kurt is too distracted by Santana putting on the DVD.

"I want to watch Moulin Rouge."

"Fine."

"Actually no. I'll watch Wicked."

"OK. But-"

"Do we have Mamma Mia?"

"For god's sake Kurt make up your mind or I'll choose!" Santana snaps.

"Fine you choose then! Blaine we should call James and Mark."

"OK."

"Hello this is Mark, who is calling?"

"Hey Mark sorry for the early call but it's Blaine. Kurt's in labour." They hear shuffling and beeps before James also comes on the line.

"Where are you? Are you going to go to Lima General Hospital?"

"We decided since Kurt's water has already broken, we won't make it to the hospital so we are staying at William McKinley High School for the birth."

"Well we'll be over in ten. I guess apart from Carole, we'll be the only professionals. Don't you have Quinn and Mr Schue there as well? You'll have a good support team. Bye."

An hour later and Rachel comes rushing back, Burt and Carole in tow. Unfortunately Kurt is in the middle of a contraction, clinging onto Blaine's arms. Burt hangs by the door awkwardly but Carole runs over to take Blaine's place so he can rub Kurt's back. Kurt slips out a small moan. Once it's over Blaine runs to record it on the board. 4 minutes apart and holding strong at 40 seconds each. Burt also helps Carole set Kurt sitting up in the bed.

"Hey Kiddo, how you doing?"

"Not bad but I want this baby out of me. Preferably in about 2 hours max."

"Well Kurt" says James "You are 9 cm dilated so you haven't got too long to go."

"Good. Blaine get over here." Kurt chokes out as his face scrunches up. Blaine winces but Kurt only gets 10 seconds of relief before another contraction hits. The pale countertenor starts shaking as Mark and James rush around suddenly. Burt looks confused at the activity but Carole gets it. "Burt, Kurt's going into transition. It won't be long before there is a baby!"

Kurt yells out for Burt and he rushes over to his son's side. "This is what Mum would have wanted right?"

"Like I've said a million times before, yes of course."

"Dad, I promise I'll visit loads!"

"James, I need to push!"

"Kurt, push on the next contraction for me. You're fully dilated."

Screams fill the room along with encouragement. Numbers are called, panting occurs and various yells are heard.

"The baby's crowning!"

"I can't do this. It hurts so much!

"One more push!"

And Kurt feels a weight has been lifted as the sounds of crying break out in the room.

"It's a girl!"

James cleans up Kurt and the baby is wrapped up.

"So what is my granddaughter called?"

"Not yet Carole. Get everyone in here." Blaine calls. One by one, the large crowd of alumni traipse in.

"Welcome to the world Elizabeth McKinley Anderson-Hummel!"


End file.
